


Tonight I'm Gettin' Over You

by SophieTrancy



Category: Hiddleston & Hemsworth, Tom & Chris, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Male Bonding, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're fresh out of a relationship, you do the same as everybody else: You dress up, you go out, you drink, you dance with new people.<br/>All Tom wanted was someone who respected him. He never thought he'd find it in a night club.<br/>But Chris was different. Chris was gentle. Chris was caring.<br/>The real problem is the huge amount of demons Tom carries with him, absentmindedly.<br/>And Chris knew, deep within his soul, that he would fight each and every single of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

                Tom and Chris were more than friends. But they weren’t lovers.

                To explain it fully would take too much time. Let’s just say that, once drunk, you don’t act much like yourself. Tom and Chris met through a mutual friend, in a party. They weren’t really introduced to each other, but… still. This local band was playing, the place was dark, unbelievably crowded.

                There was a lot of alcohol involved too.

                The moment Chris saw Tom on the dance floor, he knew the tall, dark haired guy was special. Chris was no ordinary dude himself, but he had never been much for dancing. Until he saw _that guy._ It all changed that night, when he stood and made his way to him. Chris was huge, he knew that. His muscles attracted a lot of attention, his hours at the gym pretty obvious to anyone.

                Tom, on the other hand, had a slim figure. He was not muscled; he was thin, with curves almost feminine. His black hair was long, falling to his shoulders. Tom had never danced like this is his life. Obviously, like everybody in that club, he had a reason, an explanation. Tom had just ended a relationship. He was through with love, but he still needed to find some… relief.

                And he knew he had found it when big hands found his waist. Large hands, large enough to take his hips easily. A strong chest met his back so tightly Tom could map the muscles with just the touch. Tom rested his head on the guys shoulder. Okay, he was tall. His hands were gentle, but demanding. Tom lifted his arm, allowing his fingers to hold on to the guy’s hair. Short-ish. Soft.

                Tom didn’t stop dancing. Having a guy interested in him wouldn’t stop him from doing what he wanted. He didn’t want anyone. But when the guy spun him around, Tom gasped as his own chest was now against that wall of muscles. Those blue eyes were the only thing he saw for a whole minute. They were electrefying, sending shivers down his spine. _God, he’s hot! He’s blonde, too!_

Tom was shocked. This guy was huge, but really aware of his strength. He had fierce eyes and a lustful smile, but he had gentle features. Well, until this guy saw how Tom was looking at him. His smile made Tom smile.

                Chris was satisfied. The guy had liked him. They had almost the same height, eyes looking into eyes. This guy was… wow! Those green eyes reflected everything, every single light from the club. Chris felt his breath being taken away from his lungs. The guy set his arms on his shoulders, allowing Chris to take care of his waist.

                “I’m Chris” God, his voice was deep. Tom smiled. The name suited him. His voice got imprinted in his brain, it was deep, intense, beautiful even.

                “I’m Tom” It was Chris’ turn to smile wider. _Tom._ Probably short for Thomas, considering he wasn’t American. English, Chris guessed.

                “And you’re not from here” Chris spoke above the noise. Tom laughed shortly, a sound that rocked Chris’ world. It was a beautiful sound, really, made Chris want to make him laugh all the more.

                “Neither are you” English, obviously. The way his lips moved made Chris want to kiss him.

                “Melbourne” Chris said, proud of his home. He saw Tom arch his eye brows in understanding.

                “Westminster” Chris felt good at finding he had been right. Tom, for the first time at meeting a person, felt like he could keep a person interested without having to take his clothes off.

                “Would you allow me to buy you a drink, then, Tom?” Tom pretended to be thinking, when he knew the answer very well. He’d give this guy a chance. And he’d better not blew it.

                “Yes, I’d love that” Chris smiled openly “But I’m not done dancing yet” Chris frowned a little, but said nothing “Oh, don’t tell me that big Chris doesn’t know how to dance” Tom moved to stay with his back to Chris again, those large hands on his hips once more. Tom found he liked the touch “It’s easy”

                Chris had to concentrate on following Tom as he started to sway his hips slowly, from side to side, ignoring the electronic music that was blasting through the speakers. Tom held Chris’ hands, their fingers together. As Chris lost his inhibition, Tom enjoyed how warm he felt, being tightly held against that soft, but strong wall of muscles.

                Tom knew Chris was having a good time when he heard laughter coming from him, his large chest humming with the sound. Chris moved a little to rest his chin on Tom’ shoulder. Tom smiled, happy. Never, in his life, had someone danced with him like that. Both ignored the rhythm, finding their own in the crowded dance floor. Those huge arms kinda protecting him.

                It felt good and, now more than ever, Tom was eager to talk to Chris, find out more about him.

                “I’d love to have that drink now, if the proposition is still up” Tom whispered in Chris’ ear, with his voice not too high so only he could hear. Chris smiled, nodding.

                “Sure, com’ here” Chris took Tom by the hand to the table he had been sitting on before. No one payed them much attention. Tom ordered what he wanted, but Chris passed. In no time, Tom had his drink and was laughing with Chris.

                Chris found out that Tom was a clown, pretty much. He had amazing stories to tell, always making fun of people and mostly himself. Tom took his time to reveal things about himself, but Chris vowed he’d find out whatever he could.

                “I have two sisters, actually. And you? Any siblings?” Tom said, finishing off his second drink.

“Two brothers”

“And how was life in Australia?” Tom wanted to know. Visiting it had always been a dream of his.

“Oh, you can imagine the landscapes” Chris laughed when Tom’s eyes went wide with happiness “It was a good life, the one we had. Now, our family had spread to a lot of different locations around the world. What about you?”

                “My parents got divorced when I was thirteen. My older sister is married, my youngest lives in Africa, she’s studying to be a doctor”

                “Wow, that must be awesome!”

                “Well, she loves to send pictures from there, she loves it, I’m sure”

                Chris and Tom got lost in a conversation about themselves. To guess things about each other is the funniest method to get to know a person. Chris watched as Tom grew tired. All he could do was hope that he wasn’t boring him.

                “You tired?” Tom yawned, nodding.

                “I came here impulsively, not saying it was a mistake though” Tom smiled, grabbing his things from the table “It was nice to meet you, Chris, but I would love to go now.”

                “You need a ride home?”

                “Maybe…” Tom smiled over his shoulder, walking out with his phone and wallet. He left a couple of bills on the table, so did Chris. Chris grabbed his things as fast as he could, knowing Tom wanted to be followed.


	2. Chapter Two

Tom found out that Chris drove a Range Rover. Big guy, big car. The ride was good; In the moments of comfortable silence, the song coming from the radio would fill the space between them.

              “So, what do you do for a living?” Tom asked, turning to look at Chris’ beautiful face. It was occurring to Tom that he was really attracted to him. Something new, was how much Tom felt like touching his blonde beard; It seemed so soft Tom’s fingers ached to touch it.

               “I drive test cars for Nascar” Chris looked at Tom with a smile, thinking that Tom probably wouldn’t know what that meant. Only to find he was wrong: Tom was staring at him with wide eyes.

                “You’re joking, right?” the car stopped at the stoplight, but Tom didn’t take his eyes from Chris. He couldn’t possibly believe it, no way, period.

                “No, I’m not. I started a few years ago, when I turned twenty one” Tom laughed.

                “You’re gonna have to prove it, then” Tom turned to look out the window, as they were now close to his house.

                “I might take you to the track someday, for practice” Chris smiled. Progress, then.

                “I’d love that, really”

                “You don’t seem the type that likes cars, no offense”

                “None taken” Tom set his head against the car seat “My dad and I used to watch the races on television every Sunday” he shrugged, making Chris quickly look at him.

                “What do you do for a living, then?” Chris asked, making a left.

                “I’m studying to be an actor, actually” Tom looked at Chris, waiting for the face he’d make. And he was satisfied.

                “Really?” Chris stopped the car where Tom told him to “Actually, now that I’m thinking, it suits you”

                Tom smiled, nodding.

                “My mom loves to watch me on stage, like my sisters” Tom unbuckled the seat belt “I’ll graduate in six months”

                “You know, I’d love to watch you too, sometime” Tom knew what Chris was doing, and he actually was okay with it, for the first time in a long while.

                “So, I guess we came to a dilemma” Tom turned to Chris, who did the same “I want to watch you race, you want to watch me act”

                “What’s your solution, then?”

                “I’ll be quite busy this next week, so why don’t you keep my number and we’ll talk?”

            “Sounds good” In no time, they exchanged phone numbers. Tom leant to give Chris a peck on the cheek, exiting the car before Chris could say or do anything.

              Tom liked Chris, he liked the conversation, the respect established. But he wouldn’t dive into this. Chris seemed a nice guy, and this is all for the time being. Now, all he wanted was a good cup of tea and a good night of sleep.

                As for Chris, he had never been the type to date, not saying that that was the future for them. But the thought occurred to him, which was something new. Tom had a dazzling smile and an amazing sense of humor.

                Before sleeping, Chris checked his e-mails. His week would be a mess, but his mind didn’t rest until he thought about something nice to do with Tom on the weekend. Chris planned on calling tomorrow, after practice in the morning. Chris had dinner, took a shower and went to bed.

                Before his eyes closed, he thought back to the night he had had and how surprisingly good it had turned out to be. _Gosh, it had been good._

“This should be interesting”


	3. Chapter Three

Chris only called on Tuesday. When Tom thought he wasn’t going to call at all, his phone buzzed as he walked down the hall to his last class of the day. Needless to say the class wasn’t as boring as it probably would’ve been, after they hung up.

                Of course Tom was excited. Nothing better than a date to help you get your self-steam up a bit. Tom knew he was good looking, but he had never really cared about what people thought of him. But, when it came to Chris, Tom couldn’t think of one thing that would’ve made Chris come to him on the club, considering how handsome Chris was alone.

                Anyway, Tom was happy and sad at the same time. Happy because Chris sounded just as excited on the phone. Sad because he would have to wait until Saturday to see Chris once more.

                But one thing was for sure: Tom wouldn’t allow himself to fall for Chris, not at any time soon. He was still too hurt, his previous relationship had left too many marks. Permanent marks. Literally.

                Every day, Tom had to take two to three pain killers because of the bruises on his body. He would cover whatever marks would show through his clothes with make-up. It felt awful and all he wanted to do was forget what happened.

                The bruises were many, in fact. Between classes, Tom would stop by the bathroom and make sure everything was still perfectly covered. Well, making a long story short, Tom’s last boyfriend was abusive. In more than one occasion, Taylor had hurt him, physically.

                When Tom had to go to the hospital, it was the last straw. His friends helped him go to the police and file a report. Taylor is now in jail, he was sentenced to three years without parole. Tom was relieved, yes, but it had been extremely hard for him to go out again. The second time his friends convinced him to leave his flat was the night he met Chris.

                Tom was trying to regain control of his life, but he couldn’t seem to control his nervousness around people. Chris didn’t seem to notice, at least. Tom thought if he would ever tell Chris about Taylor. Tom made a mental note to pick the perfect clothes to cover these marks, on Saturday.

                It was time for Tom to have some fun, though. He needed to stop being so scare of everyone.

                As for Chris, after he called, he knew he had done the right thing. Chris had wanted to call the day before, but found himself hesitating. Tom was a nice person and all, but Chris didn’t want to break his heart, trying to find out if he was okay at this dating thing. So, when he couldn’t help himself, he called.

                And in those three minutes of conversation, Chris had smiled more than in the past week. Maybe, it wouldn’t be so bad. He knew he shouldn’t stress so much about it. After taking a shower, Chris was changing his clothes in the lockers room, after finishing up back at the track.

                “So, Chris, my wife and I are preparing a get together this Saturday. Can you come?” Mike, Chris’ friend, was also in the room with him.

                “Nah, man, sorry” Chris threw his coat on, turning to Mike “Got plans already”

                “Good ones?”

                “Hope so, man, really do”

                Everybody in the team knew Chris was gay, it was something natural already. On their way out, Chris told him a little about how he met Tom and his plans for Saturday.

                “You’re bringing him here? Really?” Mike couldn’t believe, as they both prepared to get inside their cars and drive off.

                “He was the one who asked to be here, okay?” Chris threw his backpack on the back seat of his Range “I had, at least, three other ideas, but he wants to visit the track, so…”

                “Well, I wish you the best of luck” Mike and Chris did a hand shake before parting ways “See you tomorrow, man”

                Chris drove home, wanting nothing more than the time to pass.


	4. Chapter Four

The first thing to strike Tom on Saturday was the uniform Chris was wearing as he parked the car just outside Tom’s flat. Tom arched his brows, smiling after.

           “I’m not sure what to think of this, yet” Tom spoke, putting away the keys to his apartment, walking down the steps.

           “Well, I thought that if I picked you up, already in my uniform, it’d spare me the trouble once we’re there”

           The ride to the track was fun. Chris seemed to be in the brightest of moods and Tom would never be the one to bring him down. Instead, he went along with the flow and had a great time too.

           Chris was energetic, had a deep laugh and had a beautiful smile. Most of the times, only half of Tom’s brain paid attention to the conversation. The other half got lost at how handsome he was.

           Chris loved the look on Tom’s face once they parked in his usual spot. Tom got out of the car, hugging himself closer with his coat, which wasn’t really big. Chris opened the back door to his car, picking his coat.

           “Here, put it on” Chris held the coat open for Tom, who gladly took it. Chris smiled at Tom, who looked down to himself. Well, Tom looked pretty much like a child in it “Come, I’ll take you to the visiting area”

           The visiting area was a glassed ‘control room’. Tom was given an identification card as a visitor and Chris took him to a corner where he could see the whole track.

           “It’s warmer in here, I guess” Tom’s only response was to hold tightly to Chris’ coat, something the blonde didn’t miss “Here you can sit and relax, I’ll be just outside for about thirty minutes, okay?”

           Okay, so, Tom’s first thought was: “Hold up, you’re gonna leave me here, alone?” But he didn’t really say it.

           “I wish you could take a closer look, but there are rules” Chris stopped to exchange a few words with a guy from the staff, using some strange words “Sorry about that” Tom smiled at his politeness “When that sign flashes red…” Chris pointed up and Tom followed him “… make sure you’re in here, okay? No one is allowed to be on the track during stunts, but after we’re done I’ll take you for a ride, okay?”

           That seemed perfect for Tom. Even though he didn’t like the idea of being in that room at first, Tom then noticed how intrinsically complicated Chris’ job was. Needless to say Tom couldn’t sit for even a minute. Chris’ car was speeding down the track in a way that made Tom want to leave, made him want to close his eyes like a scared child.

           Then, he decided to look around. He was in one of the many Nascar headquarters, after all. All those people running from side to side, busy, busy, busy. It all made Tom smile. Chris hadn’t lied, in the end.

           Those minutes passed and Tom could see Chris exiting his car, handing the helmet to someone else. He exchanged a few words with those around his car and then he walked back to where he had left Tom.

           The light turned green in the sign as soon as Chris stepped foot inside. Tom watched as Chris tried to walk towards him, but watched him fail too. Around four times, someone came and asked him a question, or told him something, all using strange words Tom missed the meaning.

           “So, here I am” Chris said, with a soft smile. Chris loved the relieved look on Tom’s face as soon as he walked in “You want to go, now?”

           Tom stood from his seat, following Chris outside, stopping as soon as he stepped foot in the asphalt.

           “Is it safe for me to go?”

           “Yeah, official practice is over now”

           “What do you mean, ‘official’?” Tom said, walking absentmindedly closer to Chris now that they were out of the control room. Chris noticed it though, and couldn’t help guiding Tom by placing a soft hand on the small of Tom’s back. Surprising himself even, Tom didn’t mind it. At all, which made him happy.

           “Official like, I’m being paid”

           “I really don’t want to cause you any trouble”

           “You’re not going to, trust me” And, again, for Tom’s own surprise, he did trust Chris.

 


	5. Chapter Five

Chris took Tom to dinner after the ride in his car. The smile spread across Tom’s face was huge and Chris felt really proud about it. They had dinner at a new local Japanese restaurant, and then Chris took Tom home.

           Tom felt bad at having to give Chris back his coat. If felt big and comfy and smelled delicious, really. Slowly, Tom let go of the winter coat. Chris watched him with careful eyes. Chris couldn’t stop his mind from drifting towards thoughts that weren’t all that nice, really.

           Chris laughed a little of himself as he took the coat from Tom’s shaky hands. His skin felt just like it had the night they met: smooth, soft, welcoming.

           Well, this time, at their good-bye, Tom passed his arms around Chris’ neck and held him tightly. Tom felt as Chris slowly caressed his back, in a calm and almost sensual manner, until they were both locked in a tight and comfortable embrace.

           When their arms finally let go of each other, Tom felt intoxicated with Chris’ perfume. On his actual skin, it felt way stronger and _better_. Chris held back the naughty smile that pulled at the corners of his lips. It felt good to be trusted.

           Tom was a little shorter than Chris, so his eyes were on the same level of Chis’ lips, who looked amazing, by the way. They felt really… _kissable._ Tom felt his blood climbing all the way to his cheeks at that embarrassing remark. But still, the remark was true. Chris’ lips were not too big, not too small, just… _perfect._

           And, before Tom could stop himself, his finger got tangled into Chris’ soft hair and his mouth was soon locked against his. Chris didn’t get scared, neither did he pull back. His hands found the way to Tom’ waist, holding him close in the cool wind. Chris smiled as Tom held him close, caressing his scalp in a soothing way.

           Tom’s fingers were light and gentle, but demanding. Chris thought, that if he tried to pull away now, Tom would bring him right back in. But Chris didn’t want to pull away, not in the slightest. Actually, his lips looked for more of Tom, forcing the shorter one to open his mouth to take Chris’ tongue in.

           And that was how their dance began. With Chris resting against the side of his car and Tom on the tip of his toes, they kissed for what felt like ages and for only a second, all at once.

           Tom pulled back first, aching for air. Then it hit him. _He had just kissed Chris! On the sidewalk! And he kissed back!_

           Tom did what he could to keep himself under control. He rested himself against Chris, who hugged him close to his strong chest. With that simple movement, Tom could almost count the abs in Chris’ six pack. Tom suddenly felt arousal. He knew he had to be blushing again, because he wasn’t cold anymore.

           Chris looked at Tom in the eyes, waiting for what was to come.

           “I don’t really kiss on the first date, but I…” Tom started, miserably failing at trying to explain himself. Chris shut him up with another kiss. Tom got the massage.

           “When will I see you again?” Chris spoke in a whisper, resting her forehead against Tom’s.

           “I have class again on Monday. Will you work tomorrow?” Chris only shook his head “Would you accompany me for a run?” Chris smiled, nodding.

           “I’d love that, actually”

           “Good” Tom stood on his tippy toes to kiss Chris again, but this time the blond one was ready for it, so he lowered himself to help Tom, meeting him halfway. God, those lips…

           Tom had a silly smile as he waved Chris good-bye. Tom got inside his flat and watched through the window as Chris would take his hands from his pockets to get inside his car once more.

           Tom _had_ to call his friend Lisa and tell her about it. _He simply had to._

 


	6. Chapter Six

The next morning, Tom woke up with an exasperated feeling in his stomach. He played the kiss back in his mind dozens of times since his clock struck ten past twelve. He dressed in his prettiest work out clothes, brewing some coffee, making some eggs and toasts.

           When there was a knock on the door, Tom had to laugh at how excited he was. He quickly made his way to the front door, taking a deep breath before opening it with his greatest smile.

           And the vision he encountered was the one of a god, standing at his front porch. Needless to say it made the air get stuck in his chest, not going in, not going out. Chris wore sweat pants, a shirt probably, and a hoodie. Chris had sunglasses on and wore a beautiful smile.

           Tom moved to allow him in.

           “Come on in” Tom said, not missing how Chris checked him out. Tom made his way back to the kitchen, leaving Chris to close the door himself “Have you eaten already? I made breakfast”

           “So you cook too?” Chris asked, letting go of his phone and wallet on the kitchen counter. Tom smiled, shrugging.

           “Well, the basic, you know? So I won’t starve to death” Chris laughed, knowing very well what he meant. Chris wasn’t a bright cook too, but he had to learn how to handle himself once he moved out of his parents’ house “You want some coffee? Toasts maybe?”

           “I’d love some coffee, thank you” Tom poured two mugs of coffee, under Chris’ careful watch. Tom, more than once, checked on the clothes by his shoulders, where the most brutal bruises were. If Chris noticed, he chose against saying something about it. Tom doubted he’d ever be ready to tell the truth and the thought made him shiver.

           Chris took the mug after thanking again, drinking from it quickly. They both stood in the most amazingly perfect silence. Tom didn’t know what to say after last night, but when it came to Chris, he found it amusing and incredibly sexy how Tom’s cheeks were becoming a deep red.

           Chris knew what was going through Tom’s mind, so before he could do anything, Chris made the first move.

           “Why are you staring at me like that?” Tom whispered, afraid to speak any louder. Moved by those soft words, Chris stood from his chair, walking around the counter, towards Tom. On the other hand, Tom stopped breathing. Simple as that, Tom held in a breath, counting Chris’ steps.

           Chris looked a lot bigger today. Chris had shaved a little, not much. Chris looked so fucking sexy in those clothes, his physique so exposed. With every step, Tom knew what was coming. And he wanted Chris to be there, with him. So, when Chris was just a step away, Tom also stood from his chair, driven by how intensely Chris looked at him, as if he was made out of some precious metal.

           Chris’ large hands grabbed Tom’s face in a second, keeping him exactly where Chris wanted him to be. Their lips met not too long after. Tom held on to Chris’ arms, his fingers on the fabric of his hoodie.

           Chris towered over Tom, even though they were both standing. Tom was finding he loved the way Chris’ mouth seemed to already know every inch of his own. It made him feel special, in some sort of way.

           Tom moved his hands to Chris’ neck, and when the blonde knew for sure that Tom wouldn’t pull away, he moved his arms so his hands held Tom’s waist line securely. The air seemed to vanish faster than the day before, but that didn’t stop them from making out.

           The kisses were sloppy, lazy, warm and gentle, interrupted by smiles here and there. With their hands all over each other, Chris knew that that was where he had to be on that beautiful Sunday morning. Chris slowly pulled back, receiving some other gentle pecks from Tom.

           Their foreheads met as they stopped to breathe again. Chris spoke before Tom could, unaware that Tom had forgotten how to even move his mouth, if it wasn’t to only kiss Chris back. Tom would’ve probably fallen to his knees if it wasn’t for how tightly Chris held onto him.

           “Forgot to say good morning…” Chris whispered, kissing the tip of Tom’s nose, who smiled in response, his eyes still shut “… so, good morning… babe”

 


	7. Chapter Seven

The next day they meet, it’s Wednesday. Both Chris and Tom hated the fact that they had to wait to see each other, but it had been worth it. With a smile, Tom bent over to kiss Chris, who held Tom close by placing a hand to his neck.

           It was quick, but enough. For the time being. Tom told his best friend about Chris and that, in the friendship code, means you kinda like the guy. Which was true, Tom did like Chris, a lot. After Sunday, Chris bought ice cream and they walked back to Tom’s apartment.

           But today wasn’t that hot and Chris turned on the calefaction.

           “So, how was class today?” Chris asked, bringing the car back to life.

           “It was good, our live theater teacher wants to present Hamlet for the Academy’s next show”

           “You kiddin’?” Tom simply laughed “And how does it work?”

           “Well, calls are open, the students audition” Tom shrugged, which was something Chris didn’t miss “If you’re good, you’re in”

           “You’re going to audition, right?” Chris’ voice sounded so hopeful that Tom couldn’t say he had no plans in doing so. He didn’t feel ready to go back on stage yet. But again, Chris looked at him, waiting for a positive answer.

           “Maybe I will, yeah” Then Tom realized he had no idea where they were heading, this was not the way to his flat “Where are we going?”

           “Well, since you let me into your apartment, I thought you should take a look on mine” Tom arched his brows, a lazy smile finding his lips “Besides, I get to cook for you”

           “Well, in this case, I’m more than glad to go”

           Chris smiled, leaning in for a kiss while the spotlight shone in red.

      

* * *

 

           “God damn it, Chris, you’re a good cook” Tom whispered, falling on the couch after helping with the dishes. He had eaten way too much for someone his size. Chris could only smile, glad he had gotten something right in that kitchen of his. His loft wasn’t big, but it had great details all over it, and Tom’s eyes could get lost there for days.

           “Thank you, babe” Tom loved that word, Chris’ voice made it sound so… good! Tom looked over to Chris, who had both his eyes already on Tom. They both smiled, their lips meeting halfway into a sloppy kiss.

           Tom rested his head in Chris’ shoulder, hiding his nose in his neck.  

           “How was practice today?” Tom whispered, getting high with Chris’ perfume.

           “It was a little harsh, one of my friends got injured” Tom’s eyes snapped open.

           “Is he okay? Was it bad?”

           “Nah, just a broken finger, nothing too serious”

           “Have you ever been injured?” Chris took a deep breath before answering. He had known all along that this question would come at some point. Though he didn’t really want to answer it, he knew that not saying anything would cause Tom more anxiety.

           “Yeah, a couple of times” Tom didn’t have to ask any further “A had a major accident, like three years ago” Tom moved to stare at Chris in the eyes “If you pay attention to my eyebrow, you’ll see a scar there”

           Tom lifted his eyes, seeing the thin, white line near his left brow. Tom, being a little smaller and locked within Chris’ arms, did what he could to move and kiss it, both his hands climbing in a slow caress to his blonde hair. Chris shivered at the touch, his hands following the line of Tom’s hips.

           “You want some hot chocolate? I can make a great one” Tom asked, once Chris was done snogging him. Tom smiled at how perfectly okay he was with that entire situation.

           “Yeah, that’d be great, but I don’t I have all the ingredients”

           “We’ll figure something out, come now” Tom let out his hand and, even though Chris took it, he stood on his own. Tom walked to the kitchen in front of Chris, their hands still connected.

           And then Chris saw it. As his blue eyes followed Tom’s back all the way to his… well, ass… the light fabric of Tom’ shirt was almost see-through. And what Chris’ saw? It made him stop deadly in his track.

           “Tom, what the fuck is that on your back?! Is that a bruise?!”

 


	8. Chapter Eight

As a reflex, Tom let go of Chris’ hand, turning to face him. Tom’ cheeks turned crimson red, as his eyes couldn’t seem to leave Chris’. With that reaction, Chris knew it had to be something serious for him to get defensive. The look in his eyes was of pure shock, something Chris knew to be happening with his own eyes.

       “What are those things, Tom? Tell me” Tom stuttered, covering himself with his arms. Chris being so big, now kinda made him feel smaller than usual. Tom almost yelled to himself that Chris meant no harm and that this moment was bound to come “Tom, please, you’re scaring me like this”

       Tom saw fear in Chris’ eyes. Those electric blue eyes were now covered in fear and anger. Deep down Tom knew Chris wasn’t mad at him, something told him that, as Chris slowly made his way towards Tom, who had taken some steps back.

       “Before I met you...” Tom closed his eyes, something that made Chris stop. He gave Tom space, gave him time, even though his chest seemed to grow small by the second “… I had been… with… this other guy…”

       That was obvious, Tom scoffed at himself. But he couldn’t seem to think straight with Chris eyeing him like this. His face brought all sorts of emotions at once, fear, rage, hunger. Tom still thought he was handsome, even though it was clear Chris was taking a protective position. Tom had learned to identify these signs. Chris was just as raw as any other.

       Chris fought back the urge to talk back, to urge Tom to tell him the truth. Chris would never be able to erase the image of Tom’s pale skin, marked in black and purple. Tom closed his eyes again, trying to think, trying to breathe.

       “Taylor, that was his name…” Tom breathed out. He hadn’t spoken that name in so long his bones ached with the same intensity they had the night those marks were given to him “He was…”

       Tom couldn’t say it. Not aloud, it just wasn’t as simple as anyone may think. It felt as if though he would be revealing that he had been weak, that he had taken whatever twisted love had been given to him.

       “Abusive”

       Chris said it for him. And it was just as painful as if he had said it himself. Chris started to walk towards Tom again, his shoulders arched back, his muscles showing more than ever. Tom didn’t walk further back because he didn’t have any more energy left.

       Chris’ hands were gentle on Tom, who had his eyes facing down. Tom knew in his heart Chris meant good, and Chris himself proved him right by taking his waist in his hands. Tom knew what he was doing. Chris’ fingers slowly made their way to his shoulders, caressing the skin all throughout the path.

       Tom allowed Chris to engulf him in a bear hug, the tears falling. He felt so damn exposed like this. Chris kissed Tom’s forehead dozens of times, adjusting his hair behind his ears. Tom didn’t have to say anything.

       “Where is this guy?” Chris whispered. Tom would’ve left the embrace then, but Chris stopped him.  Tom then refused to move. Something in the air had changed. Chris wasn’t being gentle. Chris was being protective.

       “Jail…” Tom felt as Chris finally exhaled the air he had been holding ever since they stopped walking in the middle of their way to the kitchen. Tom allowed himself to hug Chris back, now that he had bent to rest his chin in Tom’s clavicle. It wasn’t a comfortable hug, but neither of them moved out of it.

Until Chris took a step back, going back to his full height. But his hands were still all over Tom. Chris' giant fingers did what they could to clean the tear stains in his beautiful face. Chris’ chest hurt even more when Tom closed his eyes, enjoying the touch.

How could someone ever want to hurt him? Tom was perfect, he was… fucking _everything_. He was beautiful, inside and out. It made Chris’ blood boil. Chris lifts Tom’s face by putting a finger to his chin, but Tom still avoided his eyes.

“Look at me, Tom”

And Tom does just that, because Chris sounds good and warm. And he is close. Too close. Chris held his face up and tightly, their eyes never parting.

“For as long as you allow me into your life, Tom…” the air got stuck for Tom, he couldn’t breathe. And he knew Chris knew, because he paused, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs “... I’m never going to be like that, you understand me?”

Tom _did_ understand. Blame it on Chris’ eyes, his voice, or just how amazing he had been these past few days. Tom felt secure in those big arms, like never before.

“Yes…”

That was all Chris needed to hear. Chris’ lips came crashing down on Tom’s, which were ready to take him. It was rough, it was wet and it was _marvelous._ They hadn’t kissed like this before, but still it felt like their mouths knew each other ever since life appeared on Earth.

Chris had no plans to take this further than kissing, deep down he felt that this was something they had to share. But Tom held himself against Chris in a way that was so intimate, so desperate, that Chris couldn’t help but allow his hands to grab the deliciously big cheeks of his arse. Tom gasped, taking Chris’ tongue in and suckin at it. The slight moan that came in response made Tom press himself even harder against Chris.               

It felt good to be protected, Tom felt that warmth deep within his being. Tom needed those hands to touch him, he just _needed._ It was bare and raw, and he liked the way it made him feel. Chris cared for him, Chris wanted him.

Chris slowly walked until Tom’s back was against a wall. Tom barely felt it, reminding himself that he was in Chris’ flat and that he knew this place like the back of his own hand. Tom smiled when their lips lost each other. Tom’s mouth felt empty.

Chris looked down at Tom, whatever air he was getting wasn’t being enough for his burning lungs.

“If you ever need to talk, okay? I’m here” Tom nodded, allowing Chris to hug him once again.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

Things that night would have turned out differently, considering Tom is no longer the same person. Chris was making him laugh, made him popcorn and let him chose the movie. Tom knew that bringing and comparing past and current relationships isn’t good, but he couldn’t help it. Taylor had been his first _actual_ boyfriend, even though it all turned out the way it did.

Tom did something on that Wednesday night that he would never have done a good year ago. But he was not the same and he honestly didn’t want to leave. It was six p.m when the subject came up. And Chris had the most cute look in his eyes when Tom tried to gather his stuff. Tom rolled his eyes, letting go of coat. Tom couldn’t help but smile when Chris lifted him off his feet.

“You can stay the night if you like” Chris said, while Tom was sitting by the kitchen island while Chris thought of what to make for dinner “There’s enough space here for the two of us and I’m free tomorrow morning, so I’d be glad to give you a ride to college”

Tom didn’t quite know what to say, at first. When Chris didn’t get an answer, he closed his eyes for a second, away from Tom’ sight. Had he gone too far? Chris had been trying to act normally, but he surely lost all sense of what to do. Tom seemed better, but that didn’t help him much, at all even.

So he turned to face Tom, whose cheeks were flushed.

“Of course, if you’re not comfortable, it’s okay too” Tom lifted his eyes to look into Chris’. Tom knew what was going on in Chris’ mind, so he forced himself to think of something to say.

“Do you want me to leave, Chris?”

That line hurt Chris more than it should, at his early point of their acquaintance. Chris’ eyes felt as if they would fall from his face.

“What kind of question is this?”

“I don’t want you to think that you have to put up with me, Chris” Tom spoke, not moving from the countertop he had been sitting on. Chris tried to talk but Tom spoke louder “What happened to me, Chris… you’re never going to erase that, no matter how good you have proven you can be”

“Tom, you’re not a burden, far from it” Chris moved to take his wrists, forcing Tom to spread his legs so he could stay in between them “I want you to stay here with me, I want you here” Chris spoke those words as if they were the solution to their problems.

“That’s great, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m not the same Tom I once was”

“I don’t want you to change, damn it” Chris held Tom’s face in place, so maybe like this Tom would listen to him “I like this Tom, right here, the one I’m seeing here, in my kitchen”

“I don’t know what I’m doing…” Tom laughed, but this laugh didn’t bring any humor “I fell deeply in love with Taylor when I was eighteen, I was too eager to belong to him” Tom wouldn’t cry, but he felt like he owed Chris an explanation, a warning so he’d know what he was getting himself into “We dated for almost five years and he was always like this…”

“You’re telling me he treated you like this for five years?” The shock was clear in his voice, though Chris kept it down, face to face with Tom “How could you allow that to happen for so long?”

“You’d be surprise at the things you forgive when you oh so blindly love someone” Tom laughed, again with no humor. Chris’ chest felt smaller than an ant “In the first time, he begged for forgiveness and I granted it to him” Tom shrugged “I loved him, I never thought he could be so violent, he was possessive, I could barely go to the grocery store by myself”

Chris rested his forehead against Tom’s shoulder, hugging his waist. Tom passed his arms around Chris’ shoulders.

“See this hug between us, right now?” Chris only nodded “This never happened between me and him” Tom rested himself completely against Chris, knowing the bigger guy could easily hold his weight “That’s why I kissed you, in the first place, that’s why I’m here right now” Chris stood again, looking at Tom dead in the eyes “I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t like you, not in the slightest, if you didn’t make me feel comfortable” Tom smiled, cupping Chris’ face with his small hands “I trusted you from the moment we talked in the club”

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear this” Chris’ hands landed in Tom’s thighs “I said it once and I’ll say it again: I’m never going to be like that, you hear me?” Tom nodded as their foreheads touched “But you have to promise me you’ll always tell me that something is not making you comfortable”

“I promise” Their noses were the next to touch. The warm skin of their hands lost within the few layers of cloth. But the one thing Tom wanted, Chris didn’t give him. No, not yet.

“I will not allow anything to take you away from me” Chris whispered, staring deep into Tom’s gorgeous eyes “Not until I get the chance to make you happy, truly happy”

Tom smiled, using his hands to make Chris bend and kiss him. Their lips met, crashing against each other. Their kiss was lazy, wet and warm. Tom didn’t have to say anything when they lost track of each other’s mouths.

Tom’ stomach growled in protest, loudly too. Chris laughed, stepping away.

“You’ll make me think I’m failing to feed you, Tom”

“Yeah, well, I’m just as surprised as you, I don’t usually eat this much, but I’m more than willing to try whatever it is you’re planning to cook for me”

“Well, then, why don’t you take a few moments to consider my offer to stay the night?” Tom smiled, jumping from the countertop, standing on his tippy toes to kiss Chris again.

“Don’t need to, I’ll be back in a minute with some clothes of mine”

“Take my car, then” Chris pointed to the wall next to the door, where Chris’ keys hang.

“Shall I bring some wine from the grocery store?” Tom  said, while putting his coat back on.

“Sure, and some chocolate”

“You pilots shouldn’t keep up the good health?” Chris arched a brow to Tom, opening his arms as if saying: _“Babe. Seriously? Look at me”_ He couldn’t help but laugh “Red or white?”

“I’ll drink what you bring”

“Okay, so I’ll see you in a bit”


	10. Chapter Ten

“I. Can. Not. Believe. This!” Lisa, Tom’s best friend from college, spoke on the phone with Tom while he walked through the corridors of the closest grocery store.

“About damn time, Lisa” Tom put the phone against his shoulder, while he carefully decided between the wines “I told him, Lisa. There’s no turning back now. Well, I didn’t really tell him because I wanted to, okay? We had a good conversation and I believe he truly cares for me” Tom sighed, thinking back on the man that will be waiting for him. Tom put down the bottles, choosing the white, sweeter one.

“I’m glad for you, Tom” Tom picked some chocolates, of all types, heading for the cashier “I always knew you’d find a man to love you”

“Yeah, well, I never thought I had a type, but, honey, when you see him, you’ll understand me”

Tom eventually hung up so he could get inside the car. Well, it wasn’t really a car, it was more like a spaceship. Tom laughed. Boys and their toys. Tom liked cars and all, but he would never buy one of these. Of course, it was amazing, ran smoothly, noiseless, the sound system was awesome, but it was way too expensive.

Once inside, Tom couldn’t help but feel at home. It felt normal for him to take his coat off, hang it, along with the keys to the door and the car. Chris came to check him out, holding a phone to his ear. Tom had two big packages with him, and Chris came to help him out.

Chris ended his call not too long after that, happy to see Tom standing before him, almost as if somewhere inside of him he considered the possibility of Tom not coming back. The smell that came from the kitchen was simply _divine._

“Whatever you’re cooking, smells amazing” Chris smiled, he was never a good cook, but he was putting up an effort for Tom.

“Hungry?”

“Always”

They sat by the kitchen and ate while talking. Tom had some great stories from college and his sisters. But Chris, being one of three boys, had only stories involving some sort of injury.

Well, after almost an entire bottle of wine, Chris guided Tom to the shower.

“Why? There’s still enough for another glass in that bottle”

“Yeah, but you have college tomorrow” Chris opened the door to the bathroom and, when Tom stepped inside, closed the passage with his own body “You’re going to thank me when the sun comes up”

“Don’t be so sure, Hemsworth”

* * *

 

“So, where will I sleep?” Tom showed up, his hair a complete mess. Chris couldn’t help but smile at that. Tom, right now, wasn’t looking half of what he did in that club and Chris liked this fact. Now that he knew Tom more, he could tell that that had been a lie. Tom was confident and all, but this, right now, was the real him. Sweat pants and a t-shirt.

“Unless you want me to take the couch, my bed is quite big” Tom couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Chris turned, watching Tom as he held his own belly. The beautiful sound of his laughter died a little after that, and Tom couldn’t catch his breath.

“Chris, if you wanted us to share the bed, all you had to do was ask, baby”

Chris’ brain wasn’t fast enough to think of something smart to say. So he just stood there, taking care of the dirty laundry, laughing at himself. Tom had already left to the room, his sweat pants flying around.

_God, why did he have to be so fucking hot!_

* * *

 

Tom and Chris were both in bed, the lights were out. Chris could probably just close his eyes and sleep, but Tom was still hyper.

“I can’t sleep…” Tom whispered, his leg slowly climbing to engulf Chris’ waist. Chris tried his best to remain still, but it was an almost impossible task since Tom did all he could to keep Chris awake, including his long fingers slowly, but surely pulling at his hair.

“I can see that” Chris whispered back, not moving a muscle, not opening his eyes “Thanks to all the alcohol in your system”

“You could help me use a little of this energy” Tom crawled closer to Chris, whose hand absentmindedly rested on the thigh that involved his waist. Tom no longer wore the sweats “Not sex, just… fun”

Chris couldn’t keep his eyes closed to _that_. He knew Tom wasn’t ready to be touched again, not this soon, but Chris would never be the person to deny him anything.

“You’re playing with fire, babe” Chris passed that same hand behind Tom’s back, hugging him tightly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” With that arm around Tom and one of his legs across Chris’ waist, the bigger guy found no trouble in flipping them over. The smile spread across Tom’s face was worth losing sleep time, Chris felt that deep inside his chest “Can I just ask one thing?”

“What?” Tom passed his arms around Chris’ broad shoulders. Chris could easily hold his weight away from Tom’s body, using his elbows and knees, but his head was against the dark haired man’s shoulder.

“When you wake up tomorrow, don’t hate me, okay?”

“Chris, I was broken, but I’m not fragile” Chris stood back to look at Tom’s face. He knew what that meant, but still he felt lost. Chris was at a loss for words, so he did the next best thing: He kissed Tom, he kissed and kissed him again.

Until he couldn’t tell where his own body ended and Tom’s began.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty” Chris spoke, opening the curtains to his room. Tom growled in bed, some muscles hurting.

“Fuck Chris, what time is it?” Tom covered his eyes from the light, feeling as the bed gave in a little under Chris’ weight, his light fingers soon on his ankle.

“Six A.M”

“Holy Mother of God!” Tom turned, or at least tried to, but Chris held his leg tightly.

“Who knew you were such a believer, oy” Chris pulled the blankets that covered Tom’s naked form, making him scream in surprise “C’mon, your class begins at eight, I’m giving you time to shower and eat a good breakfast”

Tom wanted to have something smart to say, but found his brain to be still turning on. Chris watched as Tom slowly brought himself to the edge of the bed, trying to catch any signs that Tom felt any sort of pain. Last night they didn’t go all the way, but still Chris wanted to make sure.

Tom stood, walking towards the bathroom.

“There are towels for you behind the door, ok? I’ll be downstairs, cooking breakfast” Tom only growled in response “If you don’t come down in half an hour, I’ll come here and drag your beautiful ass down to the kitchen, you hear me?”

“Oh, I’m scared” Chris smiled, even though Tom couldn’t see him.

“You doubting me, Hiddleston?”

“I wouldn’t dare, now would I?”

Tom took one of the best showers of his life. He liked the way things had turned out this morning, after last night. As the hot water washed over him, it felt as if though Chris’ hands were touching his body again.

Tom couldn’t hold back the grin that reached his lips. Class today would be great, he knew. By the time he got to the kitchen, Chris was sitting by the dinner table, reading the newspaper in nothing but a pair of shorts.

“I was about to go and get you”

“Yeah, well, blame it on your shower” Tom sat across from Chris, who smiled brightly at him “You were right, you know?”

“About what?”

“Thank you for not letting me drink that extra glass of wine” Tom spoke very lowly and Chris would’ve asked him to speak louder, but he simply smiled, watching as Tom’s cheeks flushed.

“You’re welcome, babe”

They ate in silence for a few moments and, when Chris put down the newspaper, he made a sound at the back of his throat that made Tom lift his eyes. Chris was chewing, preparing to say something that looked important.

“Remember last night when you walked in and I was talking on the phone?” Tom nodded, drinking coffee from his mug “Well, unlike what I expected, I’ll have to travel to San Francisco this next weekend”

“ _This_ weekend?” Tom asked, giving his full attention to Chris.

“Yeah, some other pilot got hurt and they need me there, that’s all I got” Chris shrugged those big shoulders of his “They’ll pay for me to go there and I was wondering, if you don’t think I’m moving too fast and if you don’t have anything else to do, if you’d like to come with me”

Tom was at definite loss for words. He set the mug down, scared he might drop it. Was Chris moving too fast? Maybe. But that was not what worried him. Truly, the first thought to hit his head was:

“But what will they think?” Tom covered his mouth instantly. _Fuck, he said it out loud._ Chris smiled. That was probably not what Tom had wanted to say, but was the first thing he could come up with.

“I know it sounds scary, but at my job, everyone knows I’m gay, if that’s what’s worrying you” Chris let his hand out for Tom, who gladly took it, those large, smooth fingers on his freshly washed skin “Well, I may or may not have told some of them about you, anyway”

“You did what?!” Tom laughed at Chris’ face, who was frowned in the cutest of ways. Tom wasn’t mad, just… surprised.

“A couple of my closest friends, that’s what I mean” Tom smiled, _feeling_ himself blush “If you don’t want to go, it’s okay, keep that in mind”

Tom looked up to those pools Chris called eyes, getting lost in them in those first seconds, only to realize Chris had been talking again.

“Truth is, I don’t think I could survive spending time away from you right now” Chris didn’t look away, as Tom thought he would once those words sank into his brain “There, I said it”

Tom still couldn’t think of anything good to say, nothing that couldn’t ever be as good and kind as Chris’ words. So, he just stood there, feeling Chris’ hand caressing his own.

“You need to get dressed, otherwise you’ll be late for class” Tom snapped out of it when the warmth from Chris’ hand was gone. He looked up, to find _Chris_ now blushing “Just… give it a thought, will ya?”

Tom could only nod. But he knew he couldn’t just stick with that simple head gesture. He gave his mind a few more seconds to come up with a sentence, but nothing came out when he opened his lips. Chris’ smiled.

“Don’t say anything now, okay? We’re still fine, I just needed to let you know about all of this” Chris bent to kiss Tom’s forehead “I’ll get dressed to give you a ride, you should do the same” Chris took a few steps towards the hallway “Unless you want to go in one of my robes, which, by the way, look _very_ nice on you”

Tom could only smile. And blush.


	12. Chatper Twelve

On the way to Tom’s college, they both remained in silence, a comfortable one. Though Tom’s brain couldn’t stop itself from going through Chris’ proposition. San Francisco for two days, with the guy you’ve been hanging out with. Sounded fun, right?

It was clear to Tom that Chris liked him, but he was afraid to make the wrong move. Chris had been great, Tom didn’t see why he shouldn’t go. But, before Tom could say it aloud, Chris parked outside the college’s front door.

Tom didn’t want to leave, but he had already seen Lisa standing, checking her phone. Tom knew it would be a matter of time until his phone started to buzz. So, he turned to Chris, who was already looking at him. God, he was fucking handsome.

“Meet you for lunch?” Tom really wanted to say yes, but he couldn’t.

“No can do” Chris wished his face didn’t show how sad he felt at that answer “Gotta rehearse for an audition, you know?” Tom smiled, knowing Chri remembered the Hamlet thing.  In the end, he was going to audition, he knew he would. He loved Shakespeare anyway.

“Well, in that case, I might forgive you” Chris was the first to lean in, capturing Tom’s lips in a kiss. Tom got ready to leave the car and, when he did, he looked at Chris through the window.

“Thanks for the ride, babe” Chris smiled “And by the way, I don’t need to think about the trip. Just, still this week, lemme know when we’re leaving for San Francisco, okay?”

Chris had no idea what to answer, so he watched Tom leave. He watched until Tom kissed some girl’s cheek and turned around to give him one last look. Chris couldn’t stop smiling throughout the way to the track.

* * *

 

“So, lemme see if I got this straight” Lisa was walking with Tom through the hallways, up to their next class “You slept in this guy’s house, in his bed and he asked you to go to San Francisco with him for the weekend?”

“Yup, that’s pretty much it” Tom smiled, thinking back to their morning “And I said yes, I’m going with him” Lisa smiled at Tom’ stupid grin. It was clear that he was happy with his choice.

“God, you’re a lucky bastard, Tom” they sat side to side by the theater stage, waiting for the live class to start “Anyway, will you audition?” Tom turned to look at Lisa with that look of his “Yeah, yeah, Shakespeare fan, I know”

“Will you audition for Ophelia?”

“Nah, man, you know I hate that ancient English thing” Tom rolled his eyes at that.

“It’s a classic, Liz” Lisa poked Tom’s arm.

“You’re the classic student here, Tom, you were born to be on the play” Tom rolled his eyes again, smiling “This Chris character coming to see you?”

“Probably, he wasn’t surprised at all when I told him I was in Drama School”

“Well, make sure you do a good job, then. Make your boyfriend proud”

“Don’t I always, honey?”

* * *

 

“Lemme see if I got this right, dude” Mike spoke while Chris was still zipping up his uniform “The guy stayed at your place last night, and you invited him to come to San Francisco with us”

“Yup, that’s it” Chris got up, someone handing him his helmet before leaving the locker room “And he said yes, right before I dropped him off”

“Explain to me again how you saw those marks on him, because it’s pretty hard to wrap my mind around it”

“He was dragging me to the kitchen, his shirt was white and well…” Chris swallowed dryly “... the marks were pretty purple, so…”

“Abusive boyfriend, huh?” Mike spoke, putting his helmet on “And how is he holding up?”

“Can you believe it wasn’t the first time it happened?” Chris did the same, moving to stand next to his car. Their conversation was broken during the explanation of that day’s training “In the end, Tom is used to it, I guess” Chris set himself against his seat, speaking with Mike through the microphone connecting them both “Which is wicked, of course. Told me this guy is in jail. I wanted to ask for a name, make sure this douche is never coming back, but I figured I’d be pushing my luck”

“If you need help, I know some people inside the police department”

Chris laughed, focusing on the six red lights ahead, watching as they turned green, one by one.

“I’ll keep that in mind, bro”

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chris had never liked planes. Just the idea of climbing on board on that thing made his palms sweat. Of course, with his job, flying was a regular thing, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it.

And Tom noticed, in a short period of time, that Chris was a nervous flyer. Which was kinda cute. Tom didn’t know what to do, though. Both were sitting across from each other, on the first class, a table between them.

Chris was the one to break the silence, when they had been taken to their seats.

“Well, thank God I haven’t eaten yet” it was nothing but a whisper, but Tom heard it and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Three hours, Chris” Tom spoke in his best voice “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“Oh, I could tell you, at least, ten different ways to die on this thing”

“You know that there is a bigger chance you might be hit by a lightning than dying on a plane crash, right?”Chris made a weird face to those words, what made Tom arch his brows.

“Can we, please, not talk about crashes?” Tom smiled, letting out a hand on the table for Chris to take.

“What do you want to talk about, then?” Chris held Tom’s hands, some sort of relief hitting his chest at the realization that Tom, during the past week, hadn’t backed out of coming.

“Your audition, if that’s okay with you”

Tom smiled, and when he was about to speak, the captain told them that they were all good to go. Tom watched as the blood left Chris’ face and he couldn’t help but laugh as the NASCAR pilot buckled himself even more tighter to his seat.

They only spoke after some time, when the plane had already found stability while in the air. Until then, all Tom could do was watch as Chris looked everywhere, but in his eyes. Tom didn’t blame him, of course.

Chris only turned when some girl came to take orders for breakfast. Well, Tom tried his best not to laugh when the girl couldn’t stop drooling over Chris. _Yup, he’s just that good looking._ Chris tried to be nice, thinking that maybe this girl could cause some trouble between him and Tom, but at the sight of his smile, Chris smiled back.

Tom ordered breakfast, but Chris passed. His stomach was a mess and food wouldn’t do him any good.

“I love Shakespeare, you know” Tom spoke, when he thought Chris was more under control, enough to pay attention “All my life, I read his work, so…” Tom shrugged “... to audition for Hamlet is going to be easy, I know it by heart”

“You’re shitting me, right?” Chris spoke, looking at the smart grin on Tom’s face “You’re telling me you have Shakespeare memorized?”

 _“I loved Ophelia. Forty thousand brothers could not, with all their quantity of love, make up my sum. What wilt thou do for her?_ ” Chris’ brows arched, a smile playing on his lips as those beautiful words came from Tom’s mouth “‘ _Swounds, show me what thou’lt do. Woo’t weep? Woo’t fight? Woo’t fast? Woo’t tear thyself? Woo’t drink up eisel, eat a crocodile? I’ll do ‘t. Dost thou come here to whine, to outface me with leaping in her grave? Be buried quick with her? - And so will I. And if thou prate the mountains let them throw millions of acres on us, till our ground, singeing  his pate against the burning zone, make Ossa like a wart! Nay, an thou’lt mouth, I’ll rant as well as thou”_

Chris tried to speak, but found his voice to be long gone. How could someone _know_ all that? And make it sound so… _beautiful?_ Chris couldn’t understand most of the words, though Tom made them sound as _liquid gold_ to his ears. Tom smiled, his cheeks turning red.

“That was… wow” Chris spoke, making Tom look him in the eyes “That was beautiful, really”

“Told you I liked Shakespeare” Chris laughed not too loudly, a raspy sound.

“True, you did warn me about it”

* * *

 

Tom was lost. Walking hand in hand with Chris didn’t really help when they were surrounded by other pilots, people who spoke with terms Tom didn’t understand. Chris was right at home, but Tom couldn’t help but think he was far from his, so he held more tightly to his blonde lover. Chris, unlike what Tom expected, didn’t let go of his hand while greeting people. He walked, with Tom right by his side.

In fact, while walking among other pilots, Chris, every time he stopped to chat, would introduce Tom to that individual. It was shocking for Tom to have so many people being nice to him, when it was right under their noses that Tom was openly gay. Chris captured that, but decided to talk about it later in the morning.

“So!” some random guy came rushing towards Chris and Tom. Chris had let go of Tom’s hand just to hug this man, as he did the same to his wife. They seemed very close. Tom felt awkward, not knowing where to look. But that didn’t last long “This must be the amazing Tom I’ve heard so much about!”

“Tom, this is Mike, my best friend” Chris rolled his eyes, letting Tom know the guy was just trying to be friendly “And this is his wife, Olivia”

Tom couldn’t help but smile at seeing that Olivia was pregnant. Tom loved kids. Chris had watched as Tom hugged Olivia and accepted Mike’s hand, giving it a good shake.

“Told Mike about me, I see?” Tom watched as Chris mouthed the word ‘guilty’. Even though Tom already knew about it, it was amusing to see how flushed Chris got.

“Oh, everything, believe it or not” Tom simply smiled and allowed Mike to make a total fool of Chris. That was, ever since the moment they walked in, the only moment Tom felt comfortable enough to make the first move. And, even though they were surrounded by noisy people Tom didn’t know, he felt good and happy, so he allowed himself to pass both his arms around Chris’ waist, his head resting against his chest.

They moved a little and then… perfect. Chris passed an arm on top of Tom’ shoulders and like that they stood, talking to Mike and Olivia. In no time, Chris felt like it was time to leave. But, of course, something awful had to happen.

And it had a name: Roger Kinch. Chris’ arch enemy, if you believe in this things. Ever since Chris’ first year, Roger had been an ass, always judging Chris for being gay. And right now, Chris didn’t really want Tom to meet him but it was something he couldn’t avoid.

“Look what we have here” Roger came, with his horrible perfume, to say hi “If it isn’t our little fucking cunt”

Chris’ arm hugged Tom more tightly when Tom choked on his water. Tom was not expecting that. By the look on Chris’ face, this guy was trouble, big time. Tom had nothing to say, watching as Chris switched to a more protective position.

“What do you fucking want, Roger?” Obviously, the guy ignored Chris’ question. Tom felt nervous when this guy’s eyes turned to him.

“And this must be your new bitch, I suppose”

“Watch your mouth, Roger” Chris moved Tom away from that guy, them both face to face “Why don’t you just back off, huh? We don’t want any troubles”

When Tom felt like it was safe to talk, once in the car, he looked for the right words.

“What... just happened?”

“Roger happened, that’s it” Chris said, taking the car out of the spot and driving to what Tom presumed was the hotel “He is just some dick who never liked me”

“You mean he’s a homophobic dick, right?”

“Yeah, exactly” Chris laughed, but without much humor. Tom turned his face to look into his eyes.

“Are you okay? I thought you said everybody knew you were gay”

“Yeah, well, they all know” Chris moved to rest in Tom’ shoulder while waiting for the stoplight to turn green “But I never said they were all okay with it”

Tom kissed Chris’ forehead, resting a hand on his thigh. The stoplight turned green and Tom couldn’t help but feel a little cold when Chris moved. His hand remained on his thigh, though.

“Are you okay? I mean, Roger is a lying prick and I don’t want him to get you down” Tom smiled at those words.

“We are in San Francisco, the day is sunny, you’re gonna buy me ice cream, I’m pretty sure there’s no way that scumbag is going to get me down”

“I’m buying you ice cream, yeah?”

“Oh yeah” Tom had such a cute little smile that Chris couldn’t resist. They got to the hotel, checked in and left their things. On their way to Chris’ first practice of the day, they stopped and got themselves some ice cream.

Tom wasn’t okay with losing track of Chris, but was happy to be left with Olivia, who kept him company. After that night, both Mike and Olivia asked Chris and Tom out on a double date. It was still weird to have so many people acting nicely around him, but Tom made an effort at seeing Chris’ bright smile.

Tom also couldn’t help but wonder what wouldn’t he do for Chris. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

****Tom was almost asleep, by the time Chris stopped the car outside the hotel. Chris couldn’t help but think that Tom was the hottest guy he had ever seen. It was official, Chris was all head over heels for this man, who had his head against his chest as the elevator rolled up to their floor. Tom was awake, but being like this with Chris was worth keeping his eyes shut for a while.

“I suppose you want to go to bed, now” Chris smiled, as Tom allowed himself to sit down and fall back into the mattress “What got you so tired?”

“I was tense” Tom whispered, but Chris heard him, considering he was also sitting on the bed, taking his shoes of.

“Why?”

“I am not used to being so open about me, about…”

“Gayly open, you mean?” Chris focused on taking Tom’ shoes off “I get it, I saw it on your face”

“You did, huh?”

“The truth is, not many of them like me, despite how they act” Tom looked down at Chris, who was back at sitting on the bed. All Tom could see was his large back, so he rose to his feet, standing in front of his lover “Not just Roger, but almost all of them”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know, really” Chris opened his legs so Tom could stand in between them “They put up with me, that’s all”

“Well, they are all jerks, then” Chris smiled, grabbing Tom by the thighs to help him sit on his lap “You’re too awesome to be their friend”

In no time, Tom found himself unable to keep his hands off of Chris. The day had been stressful, and there was something about Chris’ mouth that Tom couldn’t seem to get enough of. Chris, of course, was completely conscious, but didn’t feel like ruining this, at all. To have Tom around like this was too good, too right.

It didn’t take long before Chris’ back was against the mattress. It wasn’t much of a surprise for either of them, but still the feeling was too new, too overwhelming. And Chris was pretty sure Tom liked it, or he would have backed off by now.

The next thing Tom did was pretty crazy. Chris couldn’t help but gasp when Tom kissed his neck, but the real surprise came when Chris felt Tom’s hands trying to undo his jeans. Chris opened his eyes, searching for anything in Tom’s beautiful green ones.

“No sex, just lemme…” Tom wasn’t really good with words, not at this time, but he sure as hell knew how to give a good blow job, so he decided to stick with actions. And Chris quickly caught up with him. Chris allowed his head to fall back into the mattress as his hips lifted themselves to help his pants and boxers to go.

Chris was then sure that Tom was experienced in this. Not that he minded, but he couldn’t erase the thought of that other jerk getting to feel this same way. But that thought soon was washed away, as Tom was now staring up at him, as if asking for permission. And Chris was in no position to tell Tom to stop. Hell, he didn’t _want_ Tom to stop.

So, Tom moved on, his soft hands moving along Chris’ tight hip muscles, going further down. It sent shivers down Chris’ spine, all the way to his stomach, because he knew what was going to happen.

And God, it felt good. It felt good to be touched like that, by hands that gripped him tight, never letting him go.  Tom had no idea where all that sassiness had come from, but he wasn’t going to complain. His lips parted and all he could hope is that he could still do it the way he used to.

But, by the sounds he heard coming from Chris, maybe he wasn’t all that rusted. The room was suddenly too silent and Chris was suddenly too ashamed of making noises, but he found he didn’t care.

It had been a long time since Chris had trusted anyone with his own pleasure, and it felt good to let loose. Both his hands couldn’t reach any of Tom so all he could do was put his arms behind his head and close his eyes.

And _Lord_ , that tongue. Chris tried everything to be as silent as he could, but in the matter of a minute, he just couldn’t control himself. Tom was still kneeling, so it was easy for him to have almost full access to Chris.

Chris was big, that was the first thing Tom was fully aware of. Big like, _big_. Bigger than Taylor. Tom couldn’t help but put a little bit more of effort. Chris was just so much better than him, Tom felt like he deserved it.

So, he allowed his hands and tongue to work. As his fingers went from light to possessive and his lips managed to open to get more of Chris in, Tom found that pleasuring another man could be just as fun for you.

Tom’s tongue ran all over the shaft, the skin becoming sensitive. Chris hissed, but not from pain. Every time Tom swallowed all of Chris he could and his dick’s head would hit the back of Tom’s throat, his hips would go up against his will. Slight moans filled the room around them as Chris slowly lost his inhibition. Absentmindedly, Chris started to slowly fuck Tom’s mouth.

Tom held on to Chris’ thighs, applying more strength as he sucked down on Chris’ cock.

“Holy fuck, Tom” Chris was breathless by the time his orgasm started to build up. It felt like millions of butterflies were flying around in his stomach. _And it felt good._ Tom felt the need to gag once or twice, but still he continued to suck as if his life depended on it. Chris, somehow, managed to rest against his elbow, holding himself up. Their eyes connected and they didn’t part, not even once.

“Tom…” Chris felt that burning ache go up his insides as his orgasm grew bigger. It didn’t take much to throw him over the edge, but Chris still held himself back, even if just for a moment, which was bad enough. The air seemed to be knocked out of his lungs as he tried to speak “Tom, I’m gonna…”

Chris was kinda asking if it was okay to cum inside his mouth, but he couldn’t find the strength to hold back any longer. Tom swallowed good and quickly as the shots of pure, hot cum would hit the back of his tongue.

It felt delicious to know Chris had enjoyed it. And as Chris growled at the back of his throat, Tom stood, liking his lips. Chris’ eyes were shut, as he would still release some small, quiet moans as he lied still, his toes still curling.

“Baby…” Chris didn’t really know what to say, but he knew he had to say something. Never had someone sucked him off like this. Chris couldn’t help but think that Tom was worshipping him, in his own, _amazing_ way “... you… that was…”

Tom blushed. Tom fucking _blushed_ and Chris thought he never looked better. Tom was looking as lovely as he could ever get, Chris knew, and that made him want to do nothing else but return the favor.

And Chris would’ve if Tom hadn’t moved first. Tom climbed to lay next to Chris, who took him into his large arms. Chris held onto him as he came back down from his high.

“I had been wanting to do this for a while now, you know” Tom whispered gently, as Chris stroke his hair soothingly.

“Yeah?” Chris’ eyes were closed, his cheeks resting against Tom’s head. The moonlight glared in through the window, illuminating the room.

“Well, I was sure you could use the release”

That made Chris open his eyes. Chris had his arms around Tom, which made pulling him up so they were in the same eye level a lot easier. Tom opened his eyes to find Chris’.

“Don’t think you have to suck me off just because you think I need it, okay?” Tom remained silent, looking up into those beautiful eyes “You warned me from the first moment that we’d take things slow, which meant no sex and I was okay with it. _I_ jumped in, head first. It was _my_ call, I _wanted_ this” Tom nodded, placing his hands on either side of Chris’ face, but he still didn’t say anything “Tom…”

Chris rested his head against Tom’s chest, not really knowing what to say next. Chris couldn’t seem to find a way to make Tom see just how much head over heels he was for him. So, he decided that the easiest way was to actually _say it._

“Can’t you just see how much I _actually_ like you?” Tom’s eyes snapped open, finding Chris’ lips “I _like_ you, for who you really are, Tom. I don’t care for sex, okay? Can’t you just swallow that up? I’m not that other prick, you don’t have to have sex with me so I’ll stick around  and be nice to you”

Tom nodded slightly, feeling like he could cry. But Chris didn’t give him the chance to move or say anything. Chris hadn’t meant for things to come out that harshly, but they were the truth.

“Good. Do you trust me?” Tom swallowed hard, but nodded. He, in fact, trusted Chris with a lot more than he had realized, up until now, at least. Chris seemed finally pleased, looking down at him. Chris pulled at the bottom of Tom’s shirt and the younger boy quickly rose to let the fabric leave his body “Now, I’m going to show all the things we can do, without actually having sex” Tom swallowed the knot in his throat “Babe, we’re gonna have _so_ much fun”

 

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a little problem with my computer. So, to make up for the lost time, I'm here to give you guys two chapters at once.  
> Lemme know what you think.

The next morning, Tom acted, from the moment he woke up, as a little child. If it all depended on Tom, they wouldn’t have left the bed, but Chris had a schedule to fulfill. So, after a good twenty minutes of just hugging and kissing each other after last night, Chris was now walking towards the bathroom, with a very pleased and sleepy Tom hugged in his arms, his legs around Chris’ thin waist.

Chris only put Tom down when the water was hot enough. The day was a little cold, considering it wasn’t even 7 a.m. yet. While on Chris’ lap, Tom couldn’t help but smile. Tom was happy he had found a guy that was so gentle and thoughtful like Chris. _And strong too_. Chris held on to Tom for around ten minutes, slowly settling him on the floor.

“I’m going to put you down now, okay?” Chris whispered. Tom nodded, though he didn’t move away once his feet were firm on the ground, his arms still around Chris. Their shower was sloppy and lazy, but not long. Those minutes passed full of laughter and wet kisses that tasted, pretty much, like soap.

Breakfast was silent, as was the time that slowly passed while they got dressed. Tom had never been around someone and not feel the need to establish a conversation. Their silence wasn’t because they lacked of things to talk about, but they just didn’t need to talk. Just each other’s presences was enough to fill the entire car as they made their way towards the track.

Tom again felt his stomach drop as Chris engulfed his hand. Tom didn’t want Chris to leave for the track, but he refused to say anything. This is Chris’ job after all. Chris, on the other hand, noticed how uncomfortable Tom really was there, though there was nothing he could actually do.

Tom and Chris sat side by side talking to Mike and Olivia while they waited. Not long after, both Chris and Mike had to leave to get ready and Chris’ chest seemed too small when Tom held on to his hand just for a few extra seconds as they shared a knowing look. _Be careful._ That’s what that look said. _Come back to me._

Chris followed Mike down the hall, his friend’s arm on top of his shoulders. But the air around them shifted drastically once Roger came walking from the other end of the hallway. Chris had been in a great mood that morning, so he chose to ignore the prick. Like Tom said, Chris was just too good for these people.

But Roger didn’t seem to think like that, not today, not ever. Roger decided that it was okay to hit his shoulder against Chris’, even though he wasn’t as tall. Chris was tired of pretending he didn’t care. He had seen just how uncomfortable Tom had been around Roger and Chris was tired, fuckin’ tired.

“Can’t you just apologize?” Chris said. Mike tried to make his friend keep walking, but Mike would never be strong enough to move Chris alone “I’m tired, Roger, I’m really tired of your bullshit”

Mike could already see where this was headed, he had been the biggest witness to how Roger always treated Chris, but he knew his best friend. He knew Chris could only take this much, but he wasn’t going to allow them to fight.

“Oh, I’m sorry, is the fag talking to me?”

Chris couldn’t help but laugh. All his life, he had faced people like Roger, since he was fifteen. This kind of behaviour wouldn’t have meant anything to Chris, if it wasn’t for the fact that Chris isn't a little scared boy anymore, this jerk worked with him. He didn’t have to accept this anymore. That was something he found he learnt from Tom, absentmindedly.

“You don’t get to treat me like this, Roger” Chris’ shoulders showed just how pissed he truly was. Roger would never stand a chance against Chris, who simply took a step forward, his fist closed tightly when it found the side of the other guy’s face “Not anymore”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

“What the fuck happened to your face?!” Tom rose to his feet, ignoring Olivia who was in the middle of a sentence. He walked quickly towards Chris, who took Tom’s waist in his hands. The bleeding had stopped now, but his face was already pretty swollen “Who did this?”

“Roger” Tom could feel his own blood start to boil “No, no, no, look at me” Chris held Tom by the chin, forcing him to look Chris in the eyes “The crew took care of him, he’s not going to race for six months, he got what he deserved, I’ll be fine”

Such news caused Tom to calm down a little. He still gently grabbed Chris’ face, looking at the wounds in his lover’s features. Tom’s instinct told him to look at Chris’ hands and there he found cuts, and some swollen fingers.

“Can we go now?” Tom grabbed his things, leaving a kiss in Olivia’s forehead. Chris gave Tom his keys, and in no time they were on their way to the hotel “Can you just explain what happened?” Chris sighed, resting against the car seat. His head was pounding.

“I was with Mike, ready to get dressed when Roger appeared in the hallway. His shoulder hit mine. He called me names and I just lost it” Chris sighed again, suddenly dying to go bed “Mike tried to stop me, but I just couldn’t. Took three guys to get me off of him”

Tom remained silent for a while. He never thought Chris was the type to fight, but again, he had a reason. Roger was an idiot, an asshole. Tom had wanted to find something nice to say, but found that the silence was the best option for the time being. While they made their way towards their hotel room, people would stare at Chris, but he didn’t care.

Once in the room, Tom did exactly what Chris had the day before. Tom did everything he could to keep Chris comfortable. Tom turned on the hot water in the bathtub while Chris took his time to take his clothes off. Tom knelt in front of him, helping Chris pull his shirt out, so the fabric wouldn’t hurt his already damaged skin.

“The bath is ready, okay? How about I order some room service?” Chris nodded. But before Tom could move to stand, a hand found its way to his wrist. Tom looked back at Chris, who seemed disgusted at the thought of Tom leaving him for whatever period of time.

“You’re not coming?” Just the sound of Chris’ tired voice made Tom smile.

“I don’t think we’d fit, Chris” Tom passed his fingers through Chris’ hair, slightly pulling at the strings, always gentle.

“I’m sure we can find a way”

* * *

“Thank you so much” Tom said, with his body wrapped around a bathrobe, to the waiter who brought them dinner. It was already pretty late and the guy was nice enough to let Tom borrow a first aid kit. Chris was clearly in pain, starting with the hot water hitting the skin.

Chris smiled when he saw the small white box. It had been a long time since he had allowed anyone to take care of him like that, to this level. It felt good to let loose for a while. Life had been complicated since he had moved out of his parents’ house. It had been hard to trust other people, and it was still a mystery why Chris trusted Tom so much, so easily.

Tom didn’t have to say a thing after dinner, Chris simply sat in bed as Tom filled his face with this cream that smelled very well, like peppermint candy. Tom had soft hands, and Chris couldn’t stop himself from imagining those fingers touching him _all over._

It was, well… it was causing a discomfort in between his legs. Tom was unaware of how beautifully hot he is. _Jesus, he was so fucking hot._ Chris’ hands climbed Tom’s thighs, causing him to smile. Tom bent to kiss Chris’ forehead once he was done, but Chris looked up, locking their lips together. In no time, Chris was lying on the mattress, Tom climbing the bed to straddle his waist.

“Chris, there are two massive cuts on you lips” Chris moved to kiss Tom’s neck once their lips parted “Don’t they hurt?”

“It hurts way more if you keep trying to talk when I’m trying to kiss you”

Tom smiled at his choice of words. Chris made it sound so simple. Such situation had never been simple for Tom, but again, this was Chris. Tom kissed Chris slowly and tenderly. In those moments of silence in the room, Tom’s mind was suddenly filled with a realization. _Tom really liked Chris._ He _wanted_ him enough to try to make things work. He felt that same knowing feeling in his stomach. _Fuck, he was falling._

There was no escaping Chris, he finally accepted it. Well, things were so great between them, Chris was protective, he was caring. His loving hands all over him in such a soothing manner were driving Tom insane. Chris had no idea the things he was capable of doing to Tom. Tom’s cold fingers found the bottom of Chris’ shirt, forcing it up.

“Arms up” Tom’s voice was nothing but a whisper. Chris smiled, lifting himself to a sitting position once more. His shirt was on the floor in no time. The room was suddenly very warm once he recognized the look in Tom’s eyes. _Lust._

Chris’ hands did the same to the cords in Tom’s robe. Tom gently pushed Chris’ hands away, standing up. When Chris thought he had done something wrong, or gone too far, he remained silent, watching as Tom took the robe off himself.

And God, Chris was not expecting what he saw. The bruises, now fading, were the first thing he saw. Tom was beautiful. He was… _stunning._ His skin, the whitest Chris had even seen... small, gentle freckles adorned the silky skin of his shoulders.  

 _Man, this is hard._ That was all Chris could think of. He wanted to touch Tom so bad he could feel pain if he closed his eyes. He had no idea what to do, for the first time in years Chris felt like he could cum in his pants, like a fucking teenager.

Tom could see Chris was nervous. Well, Tom hadn’t exactly been the most normal end of their relationship, so far. It had been hard for them to keep their hands off each other. And now, looking down at Chris, Tom knew he was doing the right thing. If there was a person, out there in the world, that deserved him, it had to be Chris.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Six months later…_

 

Tom took a deep breath. All he could think was: _Don’t trip. Don’t fucking trip. Everybody is watching, Tom. Relax. Just breathe._

Tom repeated those words to himself while he heard the names being called, one by one, to the stage. Today, Tom was graduating from Drama School. And his parents were there. His sister was there. His friends were graduating too. But, on top of it all, Chris was there too.

Tom smiled at the thought. It had been six months since they had come back from their little trip to San Francisco. They were still going strong, holding each other together as best as they could. Chris being there meant a lot to him.

Tom's parents had asked to meet Chris after the ceremony, during dinner. Both his parents and sister were there, and Tom was freaking out. If graduation hadn't been enough, his mother had been ever strict about meeting Chris today. Tom had expected Chris to be more… scared, but he had acted normal since the news had come.

_Thomas William Hiddleston!_

Holy Shit!

Okay, the time has come. Tom took small breaths, trying to keep calm. And then the blinding lights from the stage reached him, so did the noise. The whole audience was cheering as he walked towards the principal.

He smiled. Tom had not been this happy in so long, he couldn't even remember the last time. And, walking down the stage, he knew those people were proud. He saw his parents and sister cheering and clapping for him, but one person stood out. And that was Chris. There was a knowing smile on his beautiful face, a smile that said _I’m so fucking proud of you._

By the end of the ceremony, Tom's parents were all over him. Obviously, Chris stood back, watching. He had been freaking out all day, but he tried to play it cool. It had been working, at least until that very moment.

Meeting Tom's parents... sounded so simple, yet Chris' legs shook at the sight of the couple. And it was also clear that Tom could see right through him. _Oh, the smile on his pretty face…_ Chris felt something new. These past months had been the best of his life, he knew that, but tonight, there was something different.

And he knew he was right the moment Tom rushed to his arms and Chris felt like never letting go. Deep down, he had known all along. But, today, the feeling surfaced. _I love him. I fucking love him._

They had their little moment of privacy, but Tom’s mother was too eager to meet Chris.

“So…” she said, clearing her throat. Chris held on to Tom’s waist, facing the couple in front of him “You must be Christopher” Chris had to tell himself that Tom’s parents weren’t married anymore and were just standing each other for their kid.

“Yeah, you must be Diana, is it okay if I call you that?” Chris asked, while sharing a polite hug with Tom’s mom.

“Of course, honey. These are James and Tom’ sister, Emma”

Tom was stunned at how easily Chris could get lost in a conversation with his parents. More than once Tom could see clear signs that his mother was loving Chris. James was a little harsh in the beginning, but ended up simply finding tons of things in common with Chris and his family.

By the end of the night, as they were all saying goodbye, Chris did the one thing Tom would never have expected.

“Just… before you go” Chris started, hugging Tom by the shoulders, their sides touching completely “I gotta thank you both…” Chris could see that both Diana and James weren’t getting it “... for Tom” Chris looked at his boyfriend, who had his eyebrows arched “If it wasn’t for the two of you, I wouldn’t have known what really being happy felt like”

Without another look thrown at his parents, Tom kissed Chris right there, with nothing but a marvelous smile on his face. They both walked back to Chris’ car, missing how completely lost and amazed the three were, leaving them quickly behind.

Once home, Chris barely had time to take his coat off before Tom was all over him. It is amazing, right? How easily you can learn everything about a person? It only took a few moments for the two of them to be in their room.

“So, who does it feel to graduate?” Chris asked, taking Tom’s coat slowly off.

“Life a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, really” Tom began to do the same with Chris, slowly moving to undo the buttons of his shirt “How did it feel to meet my parents?”

“You picture them in a very mistaken way, Mr. Hiddleston”

“Now, is that so?” Tom was ready to talk back, but Chris didn’t let him.

“Can you stop talking about your parents while I’m trying to make love to you?”

"Oh, is that what you're trying to do?"

"I thought it had been pretty obvious, Tom"

"Well, it was, I just wanted to hear you say it"

Chris, being the athlete he was, found no trouble in kinda carrying Tom to bed. It was a clumsy task, but all of Tom's weight was in Chris' hands and arms. Chris landed on top of his boyfriend, who had the most amazing smile spread across his face, a fantastic giggle escaping him.

Chris, even though he loved to simply watch Tom, decided that he just couldn't wait any longer to properly taste Tom's mouth again. Being in front of other people made it very unpleasant, every couple knows that. Tom moved to engulf all of Chris, bringing him as close as possible.

They weren't the eager type of couple. Of course, their _sex_ could get very different, but their play offs were slow and tender. There was no need for rush, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters guys!!!!!! We'll be done soon!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The next morning, Tom woke up alone. With his body completely relaxed, not even a single muscle was sore. Tom took his time to get out of bed and fully wake up. It was Sunday, anyway. He looked at his cellphone, finding it to be very early, still. A few messages, nothing too serious. Tom tossed it aside, forgetting about it. A carefree life, that’s what his sister had always said.

Of course, the athlete was awake, obviously he had cooked breakfast and was already on the phone. Tom had to smile at that. How could Chris be s _o damn active?_ It made Tom tired just to think about it. Who Chris talked to on the phone was not his business so he never really cared to pay attention, but today, Tom couldn’t help but eavesdrop a little bit.

As Tom poured himself some juice, he could see Chris walking around while on the phone. Okay, it was Summer, so Tom wasn't surprised in finding his boyfriend to be wearing nothing but his shorts, bare feet. The double glass door was open and the hot breeze was coming in.

But it was the frown he had on that unsettled Tom's heart. After last night, after graduating, all he wanted was a nice, normal Sunday. But, that face only meant something, and that was trouble. Chris hung up the call, coming back inside. Chris smiled at the sight of Tom, even though he knew that his boyfriend had heard everything.

“What was that all about?” Tom quietly asked, after sweetly kissing Chris good morning. It was clear that Chris didn’t want to talk about it, but he sucked it up anyway.

“How would you feel if I told you that I have to travel tomorrow?” Tom’s eyebrows arched so high they hurt “But this time, even though I know we made plans, I can’t ask you to come with me” Tom opened his lips to argue, but Chris cut him. Apparently, this time, things were too serious “I want you to enjoy this time with your parents, okay? I’ll be back by the end of the week”

“It’s not that simple, Chris. Where are you going? Why? What for? You gotta talk to me”

“Florida, Daytona Speedway. I don’t really know why, but it is part of the job. You and I both know that this is normal”

“I know, but it never ceases to amaze me”

Chris stood from his seat, walking around the kitchen island to stand near Tom.

“I’m sorry that this is ruining our plans, but I really have to go”

“I know” Chris passed his arms around Tom, who rested himself completely against his boyfriend “I’m coming with you”

“No, Tom, you don’t have to” Chris let go, looking down to the guy who had changed his life so much in the past months “Stay here, with your family, enjoy this stage of your life”

“Chris…” Tom stood, not that it made much difference. His gentle hands soon were holding Chris’ face, certain that his lover wouldn’t look away, getting his full attention “You’re family to me, you have to understand that. I’m coming with you, no matter where, how or when, okay?”

* * *

Tom’s parents weren’t really happy with the news. But, upon seeing their child so happy and certain of his actions, they knew there was nothing they could do. It was one of those parents moments, when they finally realize they kids are finding their own ways in life. And Tom’s was with this NASCAR pilot, hopping on a plane to Florida. Nothing they said or did would ever change his mind, and that was made pretty clear.

Again, Chris was clearly not comfortable during the flight. This time around, they would have to spend more time in the small environment, so Chris wasn’t happy at all. But, of course, Tom found a way to distract him, being silly, making him laugh at stupid jokes. Time didn’t fly by, but it was well spent. Chris even considered sleeping for one second. Tom tried to hide his yawns a few times, failing miserably. Chris reminded him that Tom didn’t need permission to sleep.

Once they arrived, all Hell broke loose. It didn’t take more than fifteen minutes for their little private room at the track to become a total mess. Chris innerly hoped that no one could hear them.

“No, you can’t go! He’s gonna kill you out there!”

“I don’t have a choice,Tom! It’s not like I’ll be alone, anyway” Chris tried to make things better. He closed his eyes for a second, wishing that he had never picked that call up.

“I don’t care! This is Roger we’re talking about, Chris. You and I both know that he will try something.”

“Yes, I know that”

“Then, I beg you, don’t go” Tom held on to the shirt Chris was wearing, a birthday gift. Tom held on to it so tightly, that when his hands finally let go, there were marks Chris doubted would come out “I’ll do anything, just don’t step a foot in that track, stay here with me”

“I can’t, baby. I have to go” There was another knock on the door. Chris took Tom’s hand, guiding him outside, towards the exit through the glass door. Tom knew what this meant and he knew why they were there. In public, in front of the door “I’ll be back before you know it” Chris kissed Tom’s forehead, preparing to leave, forcing Tom’s hand to let go of his “I love you”

Before Tom could reason and let those words sink in, Chris stepped out of the glassed control room and was out of reach. Tom felt a wave of rage overcome him, as he felt like crying and throwing punches. That man was the one good thing in his life and, deep within himself, he knew that Chris was walking towards harm, if not worse, and he couldn’t stop him because some jerk decided that that was the perfect time to lock the glass doors.

A high pitched noise took over the room and, for a second, all Tom saw was red.

_“When that sign flashes red…” Chris pointed up and Tom followed him “… make sure you’re in here, okay?”_

Without thinking, Tom’s clutched fists banged at the glass. The sound didn’t seem to reach his ears as he witnessed Chris looking back one last time before climbing inside his car. Tom’s forehead rested against the glass, this wave of tiredness washing over him suddenly.

“At least, lemme say it back”

 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chris knew, just as well as everybody, that this was a bad idea. But it was his job, his _dream job._ What kind of man would Chris be if he allowed a prick like Roger to stop him from doing what he loved?

Yes, he loved Tom. And Chris couldn't wait to be near him again, feel his small frame in his arms, after tonight.

But, you know. This is real life. You almost _never_ get what you want. Why would things be different for Chris? He considered himself a lucky guy, but not tonight. Chris' worst nightmare became true, tonight, on October 23rd.

Tom, on the other hand, felt whatever warmth there was left in his body, from Chris' words, vanish for good. Inside his soul, there was nothing but fear. A terrifying fear of having to witness Chris die.

Tom closed his eyes, praying. He didn’t know what to say, but he had to try. Tom felt a small, gentle hand in his shoulder, looking around to find it belonged to Olivia. With her large belly, Tom moved to give her more space. She didn’t say anything, something Tom was thankful for. He found it very hard to look out the control room. But it was way harder not to.

Tom would split his time between looking at the track and the screen not far from him. A few shining dots appeared and it didn’t take long for him to realize the red one was Chris. 6 laps left and Chris would be back in his arms.

And that fear was still inside him. With every lap, it seemed to sink even more. It felt like wine, meeting a nice carpet, or a beautiful dress. It just wouldn’t come out; Tom knew that, even if Chris came out soon, and he _would_ , that fear would never really go away. It would be there every time Chris had to leave his side. And that was driving Tom insane.

Then, in the blink of an eye, all Hell broke lose. Again. It took him a few seconds to understand what was going on. Tom had never heard plenty of those words, so he was kinda lost at first. But, of course, his brain captured two things he would never be able to erase.

_Chris._

_Crash._

Both those words in the same sentence made Tom feel light headed. Tom shakely stood up, his knees going weak. His stomach dropped, his hands sweaty. _This can’t be happening._

Then he saw it.

_Fire._

_Blazing._

Again, Tom felt like he could pass out at any moment. Tom didn’t care for the red sign. He didn’t give a fuck about the voices yelling after him. Tom had to use every last drop of energy he had, he couldn’t let any second go to waste. He pressed the emergency button and the doors opened.

_Please, Lord. Don’t let anything happen to him._

That was all Tom could think about.

 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Tom found he was not strong enough for this.

It took him days to even remember how to breathe properly. The pain in his chest was like a tumor, growing and growing, no matter what he did. Tom decided to shut the world out the following day. It was easier if he just locked himself in.

At first, Tom locked himself inside his house. Then he found it was too difficult because there was nothing to remind him of Chris. Tom wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to be reminded of Chris, but it was absolutely easier to wear _his_ clothes, drink from _his_ mug, sleep in _his_ bed. In the end, even if it made him cry to step in there, it was better. Believe it or not, it was better.

So, this was Tom’s routine: He’d wake up early, would quickly eat something, throw whatever clothes on and leave. The air outside was cold today. Today. _January 4th, 2016_. Three months. Every day, for the past three months, Tom would spend his mornings in the hospital. By his boyfriend’s bed. It killed him to see Chris like that, so fragile, so different from the gentle _wall_. Every day, Tom would greet him with a gentle peck on the lips.

It was painful, but he couldn’t walk away. Even though the chances of Chris waking up were growing smaller every day, Tom was there. It just soothed his soul to hold his hand, talking to Chris. Of course, most people would have given up. But not Tom. He couldn’t give up, no matter how different things would be if he did. That man was his whole world, he would never walk away.

So, around one p.m. Tom would go back to his old school, to teach. And that was the real proof he was one hell of an actor. He had to stand, in front of two hundred students, teach his master class, and pretend that the love of life wasn’t fighting to wake up.

* * *

 

_ Fuck, this hurts. _

_Fuck, everything hurts._

_Where the fuck am I?_

_Why is it so fucking dark in here?_

_Tom?_

_Tom, why aren’t you here?_

_Tom!_

_Chris had to gather every single drop of energy he had left to look past the darkness. God, it was difficult. But it was worth it. He found the light. And when the light found him, Chris was blind. For a second or two._


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Tom did his best not to trip and fall. He could’ve taken the elevator, but the fucking thing was taking forever. There was the biggest of smiles on his face, a stupid grin even. _Finally._ The phone call he had been waiting for had finally come. Tom dropped everything, rushing to the hospital. It was in the middle of the day, January 18th. Tom couldn’t care less.

Before walking in, he stopped for a few seconds, to catch his breath. His lungs hadn’t been able to keep up with his feet, anyway. It had been so long, he wanted to cause a good impression. Chris’ doctor stopped him from walking in.

What neither of them knew, is that Chris was pretty aware of everything. Chris took a deep breath when he heard _his_ name, _his_ voice. The doctor had explained that Tom had come in every day since the accident, that Tom hadn’t given up on him, so there was a chance things would go back to normal. And Chris would hold on to that.

Chris tried to control himself, his heart beat. It was impossible, of course, because, when Tom finally walked in, his cheeks flushed, a big smile, Chris lost it, completely. Tom rushed to his side, no ceremony. Chris could move a little, moving his arms just enough for Tom to settle in against his upper chest.

_And fuck, it felt good._

In that split second, Chris couldn’t help but think of how much Tom had suffered. And the tears confirmed that it had been quite hard for him. For Chris, not more than a few hours had passed, but the doctor told him that it had been nearly four months. Chris’ voice wasn’t very good, but he couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“I’m so sorry, baby…” It was clear for Tom that it was a struggle for Chris to talk, so he let go, holding his lover’s face in between his hands, their forehead together “... I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Tom smiled, letting Chris know he meant those words “You’re okay, that’s all that matters”

“Well, I’m not really okay…” Chris spoke, a small cough escaping his lips.

“But you will be. And I will be there every step of the way, I’ll help you with anything you need”

“Yeah?” Chris looked up into those green eyes. _Fuck, he’s so beautiful._

“I love you” Tom spoke, with a smile. Tom bent down, his mouth close to Chris’ “Isn’t that guarantee enough?”

* * *

 

_Couple months later…_

 

Tom settled his things by the kitchen table, checking the clock. Okay, they weren’t late. He looked around the flat, it was nice, no bigger mess than usual. Today was a special day, after all. Tom, once again, checked the ring on his finger. It was made of metal, a dark gray against his clear skin. Simple, but meaningful.

Three days ago, he had officially taken the Hemsworth last name. Now he was married. A graduated actor, ready to begin his masters when they came back.

Of course, _only_ when they came back. Both Chris and Tom deserved these few weeks of rest. Tom turned around, checking his list one more time. Apparently, he hadn’t forgotten anything. Two major bags, one carry-on. _His_ carry-on. Tom wondered where Chris’ was.

And then, that’s when Chris came in, closing his small hand bag, dropping it close to Tom’s. Chris had the biggest of smiles. How couldn’t he? He was happy, married to the guy who had changed his life.

Many thought that Chris’ recovery would be slow and tender, but they didn’t know the real Chris. The doctors told him to start with physical therapy, slowly. But Chris decided to go back to the gym, straight. Chris had been swimming too, running, all sorts of sports. In seven months, Chris was back in shape, healthy as ever, his body as muscled as it had ever been.

“You good to go, baby?” Chris asked for the hundredth time today, hugging Tom’s waist. Chris had been in a coma and had lost many holidays, birthdays, moments he could’ve spent with Tom, so he planned to make up for that lost time soon, in Australia, where they were headed.

“Why are you asking me this same question over and over? Scared I might get cold feet?”

“Well, you didn’t get cold feet in our wedding day, so I can assure that’s not the question here” Chris kissed Tom sweetly, taking his time to fully feel it and memorize the taste “And, even if you were getting cold feet about our honeymoon, I’d drag you with me anyway”

“I don’t doubt you, big guy” Tom leant in for one more kiss, before taking his suitcase and following Chris out of his flat.

While heading to the airport, trying to calm Chris down every once in a while. Well, I think that, once you find the one, you suddenly understand why everyone else was simply _wrong_. If anyone had told Tom that he would’ve met his future husband in a club, celebrating that his violent ex boyfriend had finally been arrested, he would’ve called that person crazy.

But, well, life _is_ crazy.

When all you can think about is crashing one’s heart, love holds you back.

When all you think about is dancing til the morning, stuck in a bad dream, the night’s been hard, you find the one that you’ll share the bed with until you’re 70.

Tom was convinced life was crazy, but life _was_ good, after all.

 

_The end._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, everybody. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did.  
> Thank you for all the love, I'll be posting more HiddlesWorth soon, I promise.


End file.
